Going to War
by Charmaine
Summary: The thoughts of Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir before the Elven Warriors leave for Rohan


Galadriel was reluctant to send Haldir with the company of elves to Rohan to aid the men there. While as Celeborn said he was one of their best warriors he was also one of their best border guards adamant in protecting his homeland. And then there was the matter of what she had seen in her mirror. After her talk with Elrond she had looked into the mirror for guidance in sending some of their people to help in a war that essentially was not theirs. She had foreseen the death of many of their people, with it likely that less than half of their force would return from the battle. And if Haldir was sent she knew without a doubt that he would be one of the ones to fall, never one to stand back from the fighting eager to protect his kinsmen and fulfil any mission he was given to the very end. Yet if she did not allow Celeborn to send Haldir with the warriors he may yet still fall in some way, for the Mirror of Galadriel was hardly ever wrong and though many visions it showed could be averted she had the sense that this was not one of them. And if she told Haldir of this danger to himself he would still wish to fight in the battle or continue in his border patrols, never one to forsake his duty even for his own safety. To Haldir the protection of his home and people came before anything else and he would not be persuaded otherwise. "What have you decided my lady?" Celeborn asked gently as his wife looked up from her contemplation with a heavy sigh. It was an indication that she had made her decision be it for good or ill. While it was usually Celeborn who made all final decisions of a military matter he always consulted Galadriel first and especially in this matter as Haldir was a favourite of hers and if he admitted it his as well. It would be a terrible tragedy to lose one of such dedication to his lands and its peoples however they were going to lose many of such ilk and he had granted Galadriel the choice to send Haldir to the battle or not, though he hated the added distress it caused her. "He shall go with the other warriors to the aid of the Rohirrim, for he would not have it any other way. But I would ask for one last favour my lord." She spoke softly but with the finality of one who knows the consequence of their actions and he could see the sorrow in her eyes. "You need but ask my lady." He responded willing to do anything to ease her pain. "I bid you to make Haldir the captain of the company. He should not pass without recognition of his deeds." She said and a small smile came over her husband's face. "Indeed, once again we are of the same thought. It was my intention to name Haldir captain from the start. But even if it was not so he would still have great glory for his deeds in Lorien as well as abroad." Celeborn assented to her request and for the first time in the day a smile came onto the golden lady of Lothlorien's face at the words of her beloved. "Thank you." She whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek for his reassurance as they descended the stairs of their flet to address the warriors who had been called before their lord and lady. "Behold Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." The herald of their court called and all bowed before the pair as they reached the ground. "Arise proud people of Lorien, hear your lord!" Galadriel bid them and they looked to Celeborn for his announcement knowing what it would be concerning. They had been told earlier that there would be a group of Elves from Imladris and Lorien marching off to war against the Uruk-Hai of Isengard in Rohan and they suspected that this meeting would be to notify them of which warriors would be travelling and those that would be staying behind to protect their borders. "You have been told that some of you will be travelling to Rohan to aid those people in their war against Saruman with a contingent from Imladris and today I shall name those who have been chosen for this duty." Celeborn announced in his most commanding voice all the while wishing that such a meeting was not necessary. "Your captain will be Haldir, renowned for his valiant defences of our borders, and with him shall go Caldon, Morion..." Celeborn's voice rang out amongst the gathering handing out the fate of many to their deaths. All was silent while the roll call of those to go was completed, the hearts of all there filled with dread yet pride at the same time. "You shall depart four days hence after the company from Imladris has arrived and will make with all haste for the fortress of Helm's Deep in the land of Rohan. This is a perilous task that is asked of you yet we know that you will fulfil your duties admirably and bring pride to our lands once again." Celeborn gave his last words, in effect wishing them luck and regretting that he could not ride out to battle with his people, for it was against his nature to send his troops to their death without accompanying them. "May your paths be lighted in times of dark and may you return to us all in good health. Your deeds will be forever remembered and valour justly rewarded." Galadriel gave them her blessing and their hearts were eased by love for their lady and her words. On the fourth day since the announcement, the morning they were due to depart, Haldir was called before his lord and lady. "My lady, my lord." He bowed as he was presented to them but they waved away his formality. "Haldir there is much we need to discuss. Please sit with us." Celeborn said gently yet as always Haldir took it as an order and immediately obeyed, sitting before the pair. "There is a message we wish you to convey to King Theoden upon your arrival in Helm's Deep. Tell him that Lord Elrond remembers the old alliances of old between elves and men and that we are proud to fight with men once again." Celeborn commanded wishing to get the military matters over with before they gave their farewells. "I shall do so my lord." Haldir promised nodding his head to his lord, while looking curiously at the Golden Lady who was yet to speak and looked grieved in some way. "Good. My wife would speak with you now." Celeborn gave Galadriel a sign to go ahead as she was much better at personal matters than he. "Haldir." She breathed sighing yet again. "Yes my lady?" He asked when she did not continue. "You have been a most brave and valiant warrior for Lorien in past battles as well as in protecting our lands and again you leave to fight for us." She spoke as if to herself, not directly looking at him. "I serve always at the pleasure of you and Lord Celeborn my lady, it is an honour to go to battle for you." He said trying to ease the turmoil he could see in her gaze while also wondering if he had made a mistake somehow and was about to be punished. "Aye you have always done everything that has been asked of you without complaint, thinking only ever of your people. Nay you are not about to be punished." She laughed a little and his mind was eased though he still wondered what was troubling her. "You would make a good lord Haldir. If times were different and there were lands we would give them to you to make your own for your loyal service." She said strongly and he thought maybe this was some test they had designed for him. "Nay my lady I do not wish for land of my own, I am happy here in Lothlorien it is my home." He answered and a smile appeared on the face of Lord Celeborn who up until then had a stern countenance. "I am sorry Haldir I believe I have succeeded only in confusing you." Galadriel apologised realising that her reluctance to come to the point had only worried her captain. "That is alright my lady." Haldir had no need for an apology though he still did not understand what was happening. "Let me then say that Lord Celeborn and I wish to thank you for your years of loyal and valiant service. This war that you leave to fight will be a hard one, with victory not assured to us and I fear many will be lost ere the company returns. I wish you the best of luck Haldir of Lorien, favoured guard of Galadriel and Celeborn. Would that you return to us once more." She said clearly and at last Haldir understood what she meant. She had looked in her mirror and it was likely that he would not be returning from this battle. Celeborn and Galadriel watched as her meaning sunk in and he absorbed the news that his death was imminent. His eyes widened but other than that there was no other visible reaction, as to his mental reaction only Galadriel could attest to having the power to read minds. At first his mind rejected the thought and screamed that it could not be so but one look at the sad faces of his lord and lady confirmed it for Haldir and he began to accept the fact. While he regretted that he would not get to sail to the undying lands with his people when they left, look upon the beauty of the woods of his home or the Golden radiance of its lady, and would be separated from his brothers he was quick to dismiss such regrets. He had a battle to fight and as a last honour he was to lead the warriors of Imladris and Lothlorien and could not afford to be distracted with his own death. His duty was to protect his people and carry out the orders of his lord and lady and if that led him to his death so be it. "I shall do my best to honour your faith in me and protect our people." Haldir promised standing from his chair and bowing low to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "This we know well Haldir and deeply do we grieve the necessity." Celeborn spoke again sparing his wife. "Our hearts and prayers go with you Haldir." Galadriel blessed him going so far as to embrace the surprised captain before allowing him to take his leave. The two rulers of Lothlorien gave their warriors another hour to say their farewells and Haldir time to part with his brothers who he would not see again in Middle Earth, for they were amongst the ones chosen to stay and protect the borders of Lorien. Finally it was time for the company to depart and pride and sadness stirred in the hearts of everyone present at the sight of many of their beloved ones arraigned in the finest armour of their people covered by the concealing cloaks of the lady. The faces of the departing were grim and Haldir more so since he already knew his fate. He was surprised though when as a final show of respect Lord Celeborn bestowed upon him a fine red cloak that he himself had worn when departing for war. No words were spoken between the two as Celeborn tied the cloak at Haldir's throat for there were none left to say. Yet even as they marched out of the city centre Haldir saw a tear fall down his lady's face and was indeed moved. His was the first voice to rise in song, with the other warriors quickly joining in and the hearts of those left behind could not help but be uplifted in hope at the sound of their beautiful voices singing to Elbereth. 


End file.
